A Race Against Time
by Ms Boku
Summary: An old companion of the Doctor is being hunted by a bounty hunter who will stop at nothing to get her. A stranger turns up on the verge of death. She must help him. If not, they will die!
1. No Time for Introductions

A Race Against Time

A woman was working late at her downtown office. There were piles of papers on her desk that she finally had a chance to move them to the out box. She sat down hard for a brief moment, closed her eyes and sat back in her chair. When she opened her eyes she looked at her calendar. 'Vacation at last. Now I have to find something to do.'

She reached to the floor and grabbed her sneakers. As she was hunched over a mop of curly red hair fell in her face, which she promptly pushed back behind her ears. As she was putting them on she started to smile at the fact she was going to have time to her self. She picked up her purse and was heading to get her coat near the door when her phone rang. She stared at it for a second before answering.

'Hello? Yes I did. No, they are on your desk. Yes, I know that. Well don't yell at me! I wasn't the one who called in sick fifteen times. He really does no good here and you end up dumping his work on me causing me to be late! No! Look, I'm going on vacation. In fact I'm on vacation! Bye!'

When she hung up the phone the cord got caught on her coffee cup spilling the remains of the coffee on her desk. 'Oh for cryin' out loud!' She grabbed napkins from her drawer and started to dab it up when she heard a loud thunk. She looked up in alarm. With her purse still over her shoulder she slowly walked in the area it came from. 'Hello? Hal is that you?' Expecting it to be the cleaner she went towards the noise. She rounded the corner and heard it again. She was becoming anxious. All the lights went off which made her jump. Now there were only the emergency lights. Her nerves were now on edge. Her mind was racing in all sorts of directions. Muggers, murderers, rapists, please be none of the above. She always felt as if she didn't belong here and right now she wished she wasn't.

She picked up the phone at the next desk to call for help and her heart stopped as she found the line was dead. She looked out the window and there were other buildings out but the streetlights were still on. At that time she decided to make a run for the car park. Just as she rounded the corner to leave she screamed. There was a man who just fell unconscious into her arms. She set him down to the floor.

'Oh my god!' His breathing was shallow so she loosened his silk cravat and unfastened a few buttons. She looked him over and could find nothing visibly wrong. There was sweat pouring down his face. His hair was sticking to his head. Maybe he was having a heart attack or food poisoning, drugs or something. What led him up here was beyond her. He opened his eyes and with effort touched her small round face.

'Found-you.' He whispered through his lips.

She took his hand. He was delirious. 'It'll be ok. Just let me call an ambulance.' She reached for her purse to get her cell phone.

He pulled at her hand. 'Won't help. Alien tech –Ahh!' He gritted his teeth. 'My back! Get it out now!' He was straining to roll over. She carefully helped him as she didn't know what else to do. At least she could tell the paramedics what was going on. He was in a lot of pain and trying to conceal it as best he could. He was now on his stomach. Her puppy dog eyes went wide and she moved back. On the strangers back was a creature about the size of a hand, red, circular with six (what looked like claws) in his back clinging hard. The middle of this creatures' body pulsated. It looked like it was breathing or perhaps sucking.

'Poison.' The man whispered. His voice was filtering off.

The woman reached out slowly and touched it with her finger. It shook, which made her jump. The stranger winced. She stood up and paced for a few seconds scared out of her wits. She had to call someone.

'Dieing.' The man whispered. 'Please.' His voice filtered off.

'Oh god. I have to do- what can I do? Think.' She ran to her office and grabbed her coat and a shoe from her desk. Just as she was turning to go back she saw something out her window that made the situation and saw a very large being with a large gun. He had something in his hand. He stopped, looked at it, looked around then headed to her building. 'Oh Crap!' She was sure it was mean, as it was ugly from what she could see of it. She ran back to the stranger and knelt down. Her face contorted as she put her coat over the creature, wrapped her hands, fingers in the space between its claws, grabbed, 'EW!' and pulled hard and fast. The man screamed. She jumped. The creature was moving inside her coat, and she began to beat it with her shoe making short wincing noises as she did so. When she was satisfied she threw her shoe across the room and looked back to the stranger and saw a small round devise on his back the creature was over. It had a small green blinking light that started to blink faster. There were now loud noises coming from the stairs. 'A tracer.' That thing must have a lock. She plucked it out of his back. The man was coming round. 'Come on. That thing is almost here.' She pleaded.

He moved on his back still in pain but breathing better. 'Thank you.'

'Look, I don't know who you are or roughly what's going on but there seems to be one pissed off thing on its way up the stairs, not to mention the fact that I am scared out of my wits!'

'We have to get out of here.' He said through gritted teeth as he was trying to get up.

The woman put her arm around him and helped him up. The footsteps were louder and closer. She was trying not to panic.' Come on! This way!' She guided him away from the stairs. He was a bit groggy. 'I found this on your back.' She showed him after she steadied him.

The man was suddenly startled. 'AH!' He grabbed it from her. 'Bathroom!'

"Uh-' She was panicking. 'Over there!' she pointed.

He sprinted as fast as he could, bumping in an occasional wall along the way, with the woman on his tail. By the time she reached the bathroom there was a flushing sound and the stranger stumbled back out of the stall. 'That should give us a few minutes.' He fell hard against the wall. The sweat on his face lessened.

She noticed he was regaining his strength, but still dizzy. 'A FEW minutes?' She said with a shrill in her voice.

'He may not have my scent so this should give him something to follow.' He started to the door and shook his head as a wave of dizziness came over him. She steadied him.

'Scent?' She was very worried now.

'Yes. If they have your scent they can trace you if they're close enough. There are ways to throw them off.'

'Well, we may have to think of one because when I pulled that thing off I killed it in my coat with my shoe.' She looked at him eyes wide. She really wanted to scream but that was not an option.

'What!'

'Sorry, I didn't know! What's go-!'

They heard the main door smash open. She grabbed the strangers arm close.

'Maybe we could use perfume or something to throw it off?

'Do you have any?'

'No. I don't.' She whispered back. 'It makes me break out.' She gasped.' Wait! Flora! She wears so much like it's going out of style. But her desk is over there. Near the door I might add.'

'Well, we'll see what we can do.' The stranger opened the door and poked his head out. She peeked under his head. The being was on the far end of the room. They could just see him over the maze of cubicles. She still could not get that good a look at it but what she did see frightened her. 'Where's the door? I need to make out a path.' He whispered

'See the desk with the fake plants hanging? The door is just beyond it.' They both pulled back. She looked at him. 'Can you make it all right?'

'Yes, I think so. It was a slow acting poison. As soon as you pulled it out it stopped affecting me. I'm also not human. My physiognomy is different. Luckily.'

'Oh. Good to know.' She said flatly.

Super, she thought, aliens all over the place. I was supposed to be resting. Instead I'm running for my life. My horoscope said I should stay home today but did I listen? Nooo. 'Hey Wait! What if he finds your scent?' She asked spinning him around to face her. 'Or mine even? That thing that was on you is in my coat. If you flushed that thing why is it still coming?' She couldn't explain it but when she looked in his eyes she he would do his best to protect her.

'He hasn't found your coat or else he'd be here by now. They can only follow the scent if they have it. But once these bounty hunters have it they are relentless. Once they have a scent they don't lose it. As far as why he's here, he may be getting two signals. One from the tracer the other from the Gorlik. The creature you killed. Come on. Time is running out. We may have to make a break for it.'

'Bounty hunter?' She gasped in the most frightened whisper.

He took her hand and gave it a supporting squeeze. 'Come on. Follow me and be quiet.' Together they slid through he door hunched over so as not to be seen. Her heart was racing, beating like it was going to come out of her chest. Occasionally he would peek to see where the bounty hunter was. The stranger stopped dead and dropped to the floor pulling her under the desk with him. She was trembling. The alien was walking slowly in their direction. It was passing the desk they were under. She now could make out some of the bottom half of what it looked like. There were muscles were on the outside covered by strands of pulsating veins and ligaments. It seemed to be covered with a kind of slimy residue. Some of the veins were not connected and hanging loose flowing as the alien moved. She buried her face in the strangers shoulder. He put a comforting hand around her. The bounty hunter passed. The stranger looked around to see if it they were in the clear. When he was certain he crept out from under the desk and extended a hand and led the way. They moved around the cubicles once more. She could hear the alien emitting a deep growl that sent shivers down her spine. She was trying to control her breathing. They rounded the cubicle to the desk with the plants. She could smell the stench of the cheap perfume. It was so overpowering that she made a face. Then she heard a sound that made her body wrench. The bounty hunter let out what could only be conceived as a war cry. She knew then it found the scent. Then the stranger jumped up.

'Get what ever you can! I'll keep it busy.' The bounty hunter began smashing through the cubicles. It was following the stranger. Desks were flying in every direction as the bounty hunter was clearing his own path. She was ducking to avoid debris. She opened the desk drawer and grabbed the first thing she saw. She pulled out a can of hair spray. She jumped up. The bounty hunter looked at her and roared causing her to drop the can. His face was similar to the rest of his body. It looked as if his entire body were inside out. The angrier it got, the more its veins were flapping. It's teeth, she now noticed, were all sharp. Its nose was a square shape with nostrils flaring. And its eyes were blood red and glowing. It turned its attention back to the stranger who was being forced in a corner.

'QUICKLY! He shouted.

She spun around and grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall.

She turned back and threw it to him but he missed from the alien throwing more office furniture about. She was in shock. What could she do she had to help. She saw he made a leap for the extinguisher. He was now on the floor. She picked up the hair spray and began searching other desks that were intact. She pulled out drawer after drawer until she found what she needed. 'Come on! There has got to be one here!' She saw the bounty hunter was hovering over the stranger.

The stranger had nowhere to go. He was backed in a corner between both sides of a desk trying use the extinguisher, which seemed to be jammed. 'No!' He shouted. The bounty hunter raised his arm and spikes emerged from his fingertips. A smile broadened the bounty hunters face. 'Now you die.'


	2. Chase

The Chase

The stranger had nowhere to go. He was backed in a corner between both sides of a desk trying use the extinguisher, which seemed to be jammed. 'No!' He shouted. The bounty hunter raised his arm and spikes emerged from his fingertips. A smile broadened the bounty hunters face. 'Now you die.'

'Yeah? Well here's a hot beauty tip ugly!' She sprayed the hair spray and turned on the lighter. Fire shot out of the spray can and flames engulfed the alien. It let out a loud groaning cry. The stranger leapt up fast as she put the lighter out.

He grabbed her hand pulled her away. 'Great thinking.' They ran around broken furniture and over it trying to escape. He was making way to the stairs. Just then the sprinklers went off. They both stopped and looked at the bounty hunter. He was more smoking than on fire now. He was mad as hell. He let out a howl so fierce it smashed the windows.

'Uh oh.' She said quickly. Without a moments hesitation they ran as fast as they could to the stairs. She took the strap of her purse over her shoulder. She had no idea her vacation was going to start out like this. She wanted something to do but this was not what she had in mind. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

'Don't Stop!' The stranger shouted.

She looked back and to her surprise the bounty hunter was not far behind. Her eyes opened wide and she started to run again. The stranger grabbed her hand continuing down the stairs.

'Listen, if we're going to be in this mortal danger, at least give me a name to call you!'

'Doctor!'

'I'm Carolyn!' She called back!'

They started jumping over the stair rails. She felt something hit her back. She thought the bounty hunter caught up with them for a second. She turned quick to see, but there was nothing. 'Two more floors and we're to the car park. Home free. What happens next?' She said panting between words.

'We have to get to my TARDIS and get it off this planet! Wait! You don't remember me?' He asked as they reached the door to the car park.

She was going to respond when she felt the worst pain she'd ever felt pierce her back and she screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

'MEL!' The Doctor knelt by her. 'Are you all right?' Her eyes were wide and vacant. She went limp in his arms. 'Oh no!' He bent her over his arm to see another creature that had him earlier was on her back. He pulled it off and threw it as hard as he could against the wall. He took out the tracking devise and smashed it beneath his shoe. He picked her up, opened the door and made his way to the only car in the lot. While he held her in one arm, he took out the keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. He had to get her to the TARDIS. It was the only way to save her life. He was different. He could fight it longer. She was only human. She could die. This he would not allow. Not if he could help it. He opened the back door and laid her down on the back seat. The door to the car park smashed open and the bounty hunter broke into a run after them. The Doctor jumped in the drivers seat. He started the car and sped off only to hear the roar of the bounty hunter behind. 'I'm sorry old girl it's going to be a bumpy ride.'

He sped the car to the exit away from the building. His foot went to the floor as he raced through the streets. He reached one hand back to keep her from falling to the floor when he was making fast turns. Mel started to moan from the pain in her back.

Good thought the Doctor. A good sign she'll survive. 'Hang on Mel! We're almost there.' He saw something in the rear view mirror that made him physically turn his head.

The bounty hunter was at least a mile behind on a hover speeder and gaining fast. The Doctor pushed the car to the limit. He drove the car through the park where the TARDIS was just coming into view. 'Come on Doctor. You can do this.' The car was driving fast over grass and pavement. The occupants were shaking from the surface it was driving over. 'The TARDIS! Here goes nothing!' The Doctor's face intensified as he, at the last moment, calculated his best guess, slammed on the breaks, turned the wheel and stopped four feet in from of the TARDIS doors. Mel was jostled but was still on the back seat.

He bolted out hearing the hover speeder, but not daring to look back just yet. He grabbed Mel from the back seat, swiftly unlocked the doors, and entered the TARDIS.

The bounty hunter arrived and advanced to the TARDIS. When he was within feet he heard a groaning sound as the blue box vanished. The bounty hunter's eyes glowed red as he looked at the now empty spot. He turned back to his hover speeder and left to continue his mission.


	3. Escape

Escape

The bounty hunter was at least a mile behind on a hover speeder. The Doctor pushed the car to the limit. He drove the car through the park where the TARDIS was just coming into view. 'Come on Doctor. You can do this.' The car was driving fast over grass and pavement. The occupants were shaking from the surface it was driving over. 'The TARDIS! Here goes nothing!' The Doctor's face intensified as he, at the last moment, calculated his best guess, slammed on the breaks, turned the wheel and stopped four feet in from of the TARDIS doors.

He bolted out hearing the hover speeder, but not daring to look back just yet. He grabbed Mel from the back seat, swiftly unlocked the doors, and entered the TARDIS.

The bounty hunter arrived and advanced to the TARDIS. When he was within feet he heard a groaning sound as the blue box vanished. The bounty hunter's eyes glowed red as he looked at the now empty spot. He turned back to his hover speeder and simply left.

The Doctor bowed his head relieved. 'Mel.' He picked her up and headed to her old bedroom.

As he set her down a sharp pain ran through his back as he was becoming painfully aware that his own wounds needed tending to. He managed to put the pain aside before, but things were slowed down so he could no longer ignore it. The creature had dug deep into his back, and that needed the most attention. Most of the poison wore off. There was still some lingering through his system. Mel had to come first though.

He left the room to get the medical kit. He was moving stiffly trying to control the pain. He was going to remain conscious to help Mel.

When he returned he sat on the bed and looked at Mel.

'Sorry about this, but there is no other way.' The Doctor ripped her blouse off to get to the wound quickly.

He gritted his teeth when he rolled her on her stomach as the pain was growing with every movement. He moved the locket she was wearing aside as it had made its way onto her back. His vision blurred again, his body unsteady. He shook his head in hope to ward off the grogginess he was feeling. 'Must finish.' He finished dressing her wounds and sat back. He smiled weakly. ' Now-need-rest.' He stood up and felt confident. Then without warning his knees buckled. He was now on his hands and knees gasping in pain. His back was afire. The room started to spin. The Doctors face winced. He was not going to accept defeat. 'AH!' His lips moved, trying to say something but no words came out. His body swayed then his eyes rolled shut as he fell hard to the floor.

'Mmm' the Doctor moaned. The pleasant aroma of tea assaulted his nostrils. 'Mel?' was all he managed. He slowly opened his eyes. His vision cleared quickly.

He sat up slowly and looked around. He could feel the bandages on his back. On a table tray there was a teapot, two cups, cream and sugar. His upper clothing, he noticed, was draped over a nearby chair. He was in the bed and Mel was no-where to be seen. He swung his feet onto the floor.

'Mel?' he called. He felt no dizziness a he stood up. He was still for a moment before moving any further. He felt better. He sat back down and took a sigh of relief.

Melanie walked in with a small platter of food. 'You shouldn't be up so quick. Get some rest.' She was very pleasant.

'Too much to do. How are you feeling?' He asked. She set the tray down next to the tea and sat down next to the Doctor.

'Much better, thanks. How about you?' She poured tea and handed it to the Doctor. She was trying to think of how and when to ask what was going on. She was holding together but for how long?

'Very well, thank you.' He took a sip and set it down. He noticed she was wearing a new set of clothes. 'Mel, tell me what you remember.'

She looked at him. Now was a good time. 'I've told you! My name is Carolyn. And we're not going to get too far in conversation until you remember that.'

'You still don't remember.' The Doctor was concerned. 'You should remember by now.' He stood up on is feet again.

'I don't know what you're going on about but you do have some explaining to do. Like everything since I met you.' She didn't want to unravel too much. She kept telling herself to remain calm.

The Doctor walked to the chair and began dressing. He was lost in thought while donning his clothes and he started talking to himself. 'What am I missing? There has to be some reason-'

'Look Doctor who ever you are, I think you should talk to me, especially if we're going to be-wherever here is.'

The Doctor turned fastening the last button on his shirt. He was showing signs of stiffness from the now bandaged wound.

'You don't remember me, the TARDIS, traveling through time and space? What about Glitz?'

Her eyes went wide. ' Glitz? Doctor, I think you need a doctor. What is this place anyway? I can't seem to find a way out.' She got up and looked down the corridor and back to the Doctor.

'You're in the TARDIS Mel. And I don't think you want to go back just yet. We still have a bounty hunter on our tail.' He added as he put his vest and his cravat properly around his neck. 'We still have some work to do if we're going to stay alive.'

She jumped. 'What? Right! That's it! Where's the phone? I'm calling the police and have you locked up!' She stormed out of the room. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she would feel better if they were involved. How could she explain the bounty hunter? Maybe it was a hallucination. Maybe she was slipped some drug that sent her on this wild trip. That would explain everything. That was it. She was drugged somehow.

The Doctor grabbed his coat and ran after her. He stopped dead. 'Locked up?' he whispered. 'Lock? Locket! That's it!' He broke into a sprint.

'MEL!'

He was close. She had to get away from him before he did something else. 'Oh there has to be a way out of this maze!'

She rounded the corner and ran right into the Doctor. 'Look, you stay away from me!' She backed up.

He walked slowly. 'Mel listen, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never. Look in my eyes. You can trust me. Please. It's not just our lives on the line here. There are other lives at stake as well and unless we get through this we all could die. Please.'

'What do you want?' She asked finding herself against a hard surface. She quickly looked behind her. She could swear that wall wasn't there before.

He stepped closer. 'Your locket. I think it holds the key to your memory loss.'

She pulled the locket from under the blouse. She looked at it for a moment then clinched her hand around it.

He extended his hand. 'Please.'

She looked confused. She wanted to give it to him but couldn't. She felt she should give it to him. She looked at the locket. Her eyes were transfixed. 'No! I can't!'

The Doctor watched as he spoke. 'Yes you can Mel.' He took another step closer.

Mel's eyes went wide. 'No! No!' She shook her head, eyes still on the locket. 'NO!' She screamed.

The Doctor swiftly grabbed the locket and pulled it off of her neck. Melanie swayed and fell into the Doctors arms. 'Mel!'

'Oh.' She stirred as the world was coming back into focus. 'Wha-' she looked up at the man who held her balance. ' Who? Doctor?'

'Welcome back Mel.' He said with a gentle smile on his face. He helped her back upright. ' How are you feeling?'

He helped her to stand. She was recalling events in her mind. 'Confused. What's going on? Hold on a sec.' She looked at him. He didn't look like the same man she was with the last time. 'Did you- I mean; you've done it again haven't you? Regenerated. It is you isn't it?'

The Doctor looked at the locket and back at Mel 'Yes Melanie. It's me. Come on.' He put an arm around her. 'We have a puzzle to figure out.'

Their voices trailed off as he led her down the corridor.

'My Lady!' A man dressed in a green and black hooded robe stood next to a large caldron. In it was a thick red liquid that showed images of the Doctor and Melanie in the TARDIS.

'I know Stol. All is going as I had planned.' A sleek silver hand waved over the pot and the images faded.

'You wanted him find out?'

'He knows only this. It will not be so easy from this point forward. He did finish sooner than I expected. He is quite clever. I may have to take appropriate action.'

He watched as she glided across the floor. Her white gown clung to her sleek and slender figure and flowed softly with her every movement. Her movements were slow and gentle. Her voice was melodic. A silver hand brushed white hair from her silver face. Her piercing stone blue eyes could look in your soul. For that reason he was afraid to look at her. He wanted to please her and make sure she was pleased. She could do anything and have anyone. It was an honor that he was to serve her. That he was picked to do so from hundreds of his kind. He didn't understand why he was picked but he knew not to question her word. Her fury surpassed her beauty. But she was beautiful even in the pit of rage, which he'd only seen twice in his life. He was never to show his face to anyone but her. That was her law. He obeyed. 'What do you mean my lady?'

'You will keep watch.' Ignoring his question. 'I will rest now. Inform me of anything new.' She slowly turned. Her arm made a motion from her midriff to her head and she faded leaving Stol alone. He watched the spot where she was last retaining the image in his mind. When he was satisfied he went to the cauldron, waved his arm and the images of the Doctor and Mel were there once again. As he listened to the voices from the TARDIS. He wondered if he would ever talk to her as the Doctor did, without fear, as an equal. But never with the arrogance he did. He wanted to know why she was so interested in the Doctor. He decided he was going to find out...


	4. Reunion

The room was empty and quiet. There was no movement save for an hourglass with the sands running down and a curtain rippling from the gentle breeze of an open window. A small area became distorted and a form took shape, and the Lady appeared. She looked around the room. Her eyes hung in sadness as she glided to the hourglass and took a deep sigh.

'Well Doctor, it has been a long time. Our reunion is long past due. I knew somehow we would meet up again, but I didn't think it would be under these circumstances.' She walked over to the window where the breeze lightly picked up her hair. She looked outside. There was molten lava that continued for as far as the eye could see. Her white face picked up the hue of red from outside.

'This prison won't hold me for much longer. You think that this barrier that Time Lords constructed has no weaknesses? I may not be able to get out but there are ways of getting things in. Not much on my limited power.' She walked to the hourglass. ' But at least I can feed. Stol has seen to that. When I break free of these infernal bonds I will feed on those who have entrapped me. Our next meeting Doctor, will be the last!

You, the Time Runners, and the Time Lords shall pay for denying me that which is rightfully mine. They thought they took everything from me.' A hand reached up and caressed the crystal amulet around her neck. She caressed the indentation.

'You get closer by the minute Doctor. And you don't even realize it.' She smiled and turned back to the hourglass. 'It is only a matter of time…'

The Doctor and Mel entered the console room. The Doctor made for his tool kit. He began fishing around looking for something. 'Come on. I know you're here.'

Mel looked around in amazement. 'Doctor! This is incredible! How did you do it?' She walked over to the console looking over everything wondering how much was familiar.

'Hm? Oh. Simple configuration. There are several different control rooms. I was puttering around one day and found this one.'

'Puttering around huh?' Mel knew what usually happens when the Doctor putters.

'Ah ha! There you are.' He pulled an odd set of spectacles out of the tool kit. They were round and thick with a small knob on the side.

He donned them as Mel walked over. 'Doctor, what are you doing? And what are those things?'

The Doctor put the amulet on the table and leaned in close and adjusted the knob. 'These are high-powered sensor optics. Seeing as, and correct me if I'm wrong, the trouble all started with this, I thought I'd get a better look before we go tinkering around.'

'You're right. It did…I think.' Mel looked uncertain as she was thinking back.

'Why don't you tell me what you remember before and after you came across this.' He took out what looked like a small dental pick and started to work as he listened to Mel's tale.

She pulled up a chair and sat near the Doctor. 'Well I guess a good place to start would be when Glitz and I-'

'Glitz? I thought he was taking you back to Pease Pottage?'

' Well we got side tracked and-'

'Side tracked? Hm. Sounds familiar. Go on.'

'Well, we had just landed on Xacron. Glitz had just accepted our next job-'

'Job?' the Doctor interrupted again. He looked up from his work and looked at Mel for an explanation.

'Um…Well…' She stammered. She watched the Doctor's face. 'We needed repairs to the ship and we had to take some jobs to pay for them. So as time went on we decided to continue doing these jobs. Sort of, investigators. We would help people look for other people or things and in return we would get paid. One thing led to another and, well here we are.'

The Doctor went back to his work keeping a very mindful ear.

It all really started when a hyper-coil blew. We'd landed on Xacron to fix the ship and found that we needed quite a bit of money for a new one. I was resting when Glitz came in very excited…'

'Mel! Mel! Where are you!'

Mel arose from her slumber. She stood up, stretched and headed to the hall where she was nearly bawled over by a very enthusiastic Glitz.

'What is it? What's going on?'

'I've solved all our problems love. We get the ship repaired for free and get a sizeable profit to boot!'

'Glitz.' Mel said rather suspiciously. 'What have you done? You said you were not going to do any more dodgy deals.'

'I haven't! Really. Look, I may have made a bad choice or two but all our jobs have been on the up and up. We may have ended up on the wrong side by accident but we always made it right. Helped those who needed it. You took a lot faith in me and I have not led you astray have I?'

'Well, not really I suppose.'

'And we have made honest money right?'

'I guess.'

'And you did take me for better or worse didn't you?'-

The Doctor spun his head up so fast that when he saw Mels face in the optics so close he jumped. As he removed them, the look of surprise required and explanation.

'Yes I married Glitz!' She stood up and paced a bit. 'It happened after we'd decided to go into business together so to speak. We had to make an emergency landing near a small village and the people there seemed to be infected with some sort of plague. They were all dying. No one knew why. That is until I became infected myself. Glitz found a map to an ancient spring that brings life. Someone had cut off the old water supply and created a new and contaminated it, so he could keep the spring to himself.

I don't know if the water was anything more than just water, but it was sacred to them.

Anyway, Glitz risked life and limb to find the person responsible and get the antidote. I guess it was at that point where we both realized we cared for each other more than we knew. I felt liked I belonged there, with him.'

She looked at the Doctor and waited.

He smiled warmly. 'Love can be found where you least expect it. I'm very happy for you both. Go on then.' He turned back to the amulet.

Mel wasn't sure how he would take the news, but she was relieved it was in the open. She continued…

'Look at this.' Glitz pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket. 'There is this ancient artifact that was stolen from the museum and the curator wants us to find it while the trail is still hot. We only have a couple of hours before the local law enforcement chap or something comes.'

'Ok, go on.'

'Well I put the word out that we were looking for a transport job. As I see it, he's going to want to find a way off this rock as soon as possible. Get my meaning love?'

'I think you manage to find more trouble than the Doctor.'

'Mel! ' The Doctor protested. 'How can you possibly-…Oh right. Ok point taken. Continue…

'Well' She thought. 'I guess it bears looking into. I could use a good stretch. Let me get my coat.'

'Oh no! I'll handle this one! You stay here safe.'

'No way! I'm not going to stay behind while you play.'

'It's just a search and retrieve. Nothing exciting. Why don't you go shopping if you want to stretch.'

'Shopping?!' She opened her mouth to protest but stopped. 'I get it now. You've been trying to keep me on the sidelines ever since I almost died.'

He took a deep sigh. 'You're too smart for my own good.' He walked up to her and gently pulled her in his arms. 'Look, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.' He leaned in and kissed her.

After a moment she pulled back and looked in his eyes. She smiled.

'You won't. I have to be apart though. You of all people should know that. And I have made it this far haven't I?'

'I know but-'

'No buts. So,' She went to fetch her coat. 'Where do we go?'

'There's a local bar not too far from here, but I don't think you're going to want to go there? It's no place for a woman.'

'We'll see.' She walked back in putting her arm in the other sleeve, straightened herself and turned to Glitz. 'Lead the way.'

'Well if you insist. Here. Put this on your arm.'

'What is it?'

'It's called a safe com. If you're ever in any real danger it'll teleport you someplace safe. I picked it up a while ago. Figured it couldn't hurt.'

'What kind of trouble are you expecting?'

'Just a precaution love.'

'Oh all right.' She gave in and strapped it on…

The Doctor's eyes narrowed for a moment and he looked up. Mel took note of this. 'Doctor? Are you all right?'

'Hm?' He shook his head. 'Yes I think so. I've just had the oddest feeling. Hm.' He picked up the amulet and looked at it in his hands.

Seeing as there was no immediate cause for alarm She went on.

'Well Glitz was right. It was no place for a woman. Anything seedy, sleazy or otherwise was in there. So I stayed out and looked around. Time was running out though. I could see some major security-tightening going on. Anyway, I had the feeling I was being watched. There was a small fellow, smaller than me, in a black robe. '

'You didn't.'

'I did. I followed him near an alley where he motioned me over.'

'Melanie I think you've picked up some bad habits from me. You may even surpass my knack for getting in trouble.'

'Ha, ha. Anyway, he seemed to know me or know of me. Somehow…

'Who are you?' Mel asked the stranger.

'It's you! You must help me.' He looked out in the street in a panic.

'Why? What or who are you running from?'

'A Jordohuuk.'

'A what?'

'The next thing I knew he threw the necklace over my head and ran. That thing saw me and I could only think of one thing to do. Hit the safe com. It didn't work. I panicked and I hit it as hard as I could! After that things got fuzzy. I was someone else, somewhere else. That is until you popped up. Come to think of it, that thing that chased us was the same thing that was after that man.'

The Doctor took off the optics and turned to Mel. 'A Jordohuuk you say. Why does that ring a bell?'

'I thought you said it was a bounty hunter.'

'To the best of my knowl-wait, wait, wait.' The Doctor put the Amulet down and ran to his bookshelf and began looking in great haste.

'I know it has to be here. I'm going to have to catalog these for easier reference some day-AH! Here it is!' He took a very old book from the shelf. It was dull green in color; twelve inches top to bottom and had ancient markings with an imprint of a face on the cover.

'What is it?'

'Ah, here it is. A Jordohuuk.' Mel walked over and he turned it so she could see. 'It's in ancient Gallifraian text. It says a Jordohuuk is only summoned, summoned? Hm, in the most extreme cases of universal peril.' He cast a worried gaze at Mel then put his attention back to the book. 'It is ruthless, determined and will not let anything get in its way. It does not know friend from foe. Its soul intent is protection of what it is guarding. Its only purpose is to keep that which is harmful to all species in the known universes. It was summoned only twice thus far. The first time it was summoned to guard a blood red stone known as the Jewel of Death. The last time it was called upon was for the Amulet of Dimensional time.'

'Well, that doesn't sound so bad. I mean you lot travel in time anyway.' She looked to the Doctor for reassurance. 'Right?'

He skims the rest of the text. 'It doesn't say much else. Only that this is not to be taken lightly, it is something hidden from a who, and if someone manages to get an object in question he, or she, will be hunted down for however long it takes until the Jordohuuk has the object in question back in his possession. It's almost vague and sketchy.

Well we have our work cut out for us. We need to find out what the amulet is, who wants it and why, how they got it and how to prevent it from happening again, avoid getting killed from the Jordohuuk and most likely save the universe.' He put the book back, took a deep breath and exhaled one word. 'Tea?'

Mel shook her head and cast a worried smile. So you heard my story, what's yours? How did you find me?'

'Oh, well the TARDIS was being temperamental. I was going to take Charily t-'

He hit his head hard with his hand.

'I've forgotten Charlie on Xacron. I got caught up in the excitement.' He took a deep sigh. 'We had just landed and Charlie wanted to stay on for a bit even though we weren't in the right place. I saw some people gathering around a wanted poster board so curiosity got the better of me.

The poster changed from someone else to you.

The whole square full of people parted in a panic and I saw our guardian friend and I ran to the TARDIS as fast as I could to find you. Long story short, I got in his way, tried to slow him down, which worked for a time. In turn he shot me with one of those creatures and well the rest is history so to speak. I think Charlie will be all right. She's resourceful.'

'You're not going back for her?'

'If we do we stand chance of running into the Jordohuuk. And right now we're ahead of him. I'll get her soon.'

She nodded. She didn't want to bump into him again. I'll agree to that. I'm not ready to die yet. Glitz'll be worried though. She looked where the Doctor placed the book. Doctor, that book, what was it called anyway?'

'Ahem. Um, it's a secret diary to the sacred realm of Rassilon…'


	5. Flashback

'Rassilon? But I thought he was dead. How on earth did you get his diary?'

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak and suddenly he looked very perplexed. 'Well I-It was-You know, I don't know how. In fact I don't even remember when or where. Or even if.' He pulled the book out again and examined it more carefully. He flipped through the pages and looked at Mel.' There aren't any other words in this book save for the information regarding the Jordohuuk.'

Mel walked over to take a look. 'But how can that be?'

'I don't know.' He walked back to the table and set the book down next to the Amulet. As his hands left the book he glanced at the amulet and froze.

'Doctor?' She hurried over to his side. He seemed to be in some sort of trance. 'Doctor?…'

The Doctor was alone in the dark. He could hear his name being called in the distance. It became louder almost as suddenly as it had faded. '

'Doctor…I am so glad you could come.'

'Where are you?' He could feel shadows brush against his body from all directions. Fear began to swell inside him and he did his best not to show it. 'You shall not win. I will fight you.'

The voice spoke. 'Good. I was hoping this would be fun. This is my world Doctor, my domain and you are my prisoner. I am everywhere.'

Suddenly he was bound, hands and feet. His cravat flew from around his neck, and shirt ripped open.

'No! Don't do this! I beg you!'

'Beg me? Ooh, please do beg.'

The Doctor's head was forced to one side.

'Ah!' He could feel something warm and wet licking his neck.

'Mmm. You are different indeed.'

'No!' The licking became suckling.

'NO!' The Doctor was struggling in any way he could. He had to get away. This could not happen. His fear surfaced.

'Don't worry my love. It'll all be over soon.'

He saw the face of a demon, teeth, sharp, glistening. Her white hair was long and flowing in all directions. He could not stop her. He was powerless. He felt her teeth penetrate his neck.

'NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!'…

Mel jumped as the Doctor shouted and jumped back. His eyes were wide with terror and his mouth gaped open.

'Doctor!'

As she started towards him his eyes relaxed, rolled back and he fell limp to the floor…


	6. Danger comes in all forms

A Race Against Time

No Time for Introductions

A woman was working late at her downtown office. There were piles of papers on her desk that she finally had a chance to move to the out box. She sat down hard for a brief moment, closed her eyes and sat back in her chair. When she opened her eyes she looked at her calendar. 'Vacation at last. Now I have to find something to do.'

She reached to the floor and grabbed her sneakers. As she was hunched over a mop of curly red hair fell in her face, which she promptly pushed back behind her ears. As she was putting them on she started to smile at the fact she was going to have time to her self. She picked up her purse and was heading to get her coat near the door when her phone rang. She stared at it for a second before answering.

'Hello? Yes I did. No, they are on your desk. Yes, I know that. Well don't yell at me! I wasn't the one who called in sick fifteen times. He really does no good here and you end up dumping his work on me causing me to be late! No! Look, I'm going on vacation. In fact I'm on vacation! Bye!'

When she hung up the phone the cord got caught on her coffee cup spilling the remains of the coffee on her desk. 'Oh for cryin' out loud!' She grabbed napkins from her drawer and started to dab it up when she heard a loud thunk. She looked up in alarm. With her purse still over her shoulder she slowly walked in the area it came from. 'Hello? Hal is that you?' Expecting it to be the cleaner she went towards the noise. She rounded the corner and heard it again. She was becoming anxious. All the lights went off which made her jump. Now there were only the emergency lights. Her nerves were now on edge. Her mind was racing in all sorts of directions. Muggers, murderers, rapists, please be none of the above. She always felt as if she didn't belong here and right now she wished she wasn't.

She picked up the phone at the next desk to call for help and her heart stopped as she found the line was dead. She looked out the window and there were other buildings out but the streetlights were still on. At that time she decided to make a run for the car park. Just as she rounded the corner to leave she screamed. There was a man who just fell unconscious into her arms. She set him down to the floor.

'Oh my god!' His breathing was shallow so she loosened his silk cravat and unfastened a few buttons. She looked him over and could find nothing visibly wrong. There was sweat pouring down his face. His hair was sticking to his head. Maybe he was having a heart attack or food poisoning, drugs or something. What led him up here was beyond her. He opened his eyes and with effort touched her small round face.

'Found-you.' He whispered through his lips.

She took his hand. He was delirious. 'It'll be ok. Just let me call an ambulance.' She reached for her purse to get her cell phone.

He pulled at her hand. 'Won't help. Alien tech –Ahh!' He gritted his teeth. 'My back! Get it out now!' He was straining to roll over. She carefully helped him as she didn't know what else to do. At least she could tell the paramedics what was going on. He was in a lot of pain and trying to conceal it as best he could. He was now on his stomach. Her puppy dog eyes went wide and she moved back. On the strangers back was a creature about the size of a hand, red, circular with six (what looked like claws) in his back clinging hard. The middle of this creatures' body pulsated. It looked like it was breathing or perhaps sucking.

'Poison.' The man whispered. His voice was filtering off.

The woman reached out slowly and touched it with her finger. It shook, which made her jump. The stranger winced. She stood up and paced for a few seconds scared out of her wits. She had to call someone.

'Dieing.' The man whispered. 'Please.' His voice filtered off.

'Oh god. I have to do- what can I do? Think.' She ran to her office and grabbed her coat and a shoe from her desk. Just as she was turning to go back she saw something out her window that made the situation and saw a very large being with a large gun. He had something in his hand. He stopped, looked at it, looked around then headed to her building. 'Oh Crap!' She was sure it was mean, as it was ugly from what she could see of it. She ran back to the stranger and knelt down. Her face contorted as she put her coat over the creature, wrapped her hands, fingers in the space between its claws, grabbed, 'EW!' and pulled hard and fast. The man screamed. She jumped. The creature was moving inside her coat, and she began to beat it with her shoe making short wincing noises as she did so. When she was satisfied she threw her shoe across the room and looked back to the stranger and saw a small round devise on his back the creature was over. It had a small green blinking light that started to blink faster. There were now loud noises coming from the stairs. 'A tracer.' That thing must have a lock. She plucked it out of his back. The man was coming round. 'Come on. That thing is almost here.' She pleaded.

He moved on his back still in pain but breathing better. 'Thank you.'

'Look, I don't know who you are or roughly what's going on but there seems to be one pissed off thing on its way up the stairs, not to mention the fact that I am scared out of my wits!'

'We have to get out of here.' He said through gritted teeth as he was trying to get up.

The woman put her arm around him and helped him up. The footsteps were louder and closer. She was trying not to panic.' Come on! This way!' She guided him away from the stairs. He was a bit groggy. 'I found this on your back.' She showed him after she steadied him.

The man was suddenly startled. 'AH!' He grabbed it from her. 'Bathroom!'

"Uh-' She was panicking. 'Over there!' she pointed.

He sprinted as fast as he could, bumping in an occasional wall along the way, with the woman on his tail. By the time she reached the bathroom there was a flushing sound and the stranger stumbled back out of the stall. 'That should give us a few minutes.' He fell hard against the wall. The sweat on his face lessened.

She noticed he was regaining his strength, but still dizzy. 'A FEW minutes?' She said with a shrill in her voice.

'He may not have my scent so this should give him something to follow.' He started to the door and shook his head as a wave of dizziness came over him. She steadied him.

'Scent?' She was very worried now.

'Yes. If they have your scent they can trace you if they're close enough. There are ways to throw them off.'

'Well, we may have to think of one because when I pulled that thing off I killed it in my coat with my shoe.' She looked at him eyes wide. She really wanted to scream but that was not an option.

'What!'

'Sorry, I didn't know! What's go!'

They heard the main door smash open. She grabbed the strangers arm close.

'Maybe we could use perfume or something to throw it off?

'Do you have any?'

'No. I don't.' She whispered back. 'It makes me break out.' She gasped.' Wait! Flora! She wears so much like it's going out of style. But her desk is over there. Near the door I might add.'

'Well, we'll see what we can do.' The stranger opened the door and poked his head out. She peeked under his head. The being was on the far end of the room. They could just see him over the maze of cubicles. She still could not get that good a look at it but what she did see frightened her. 'Where's the door? I need to make out a path.' He whispered

'See the desk with the fake plants hanging? The door is just beyond it.' They both pulled back. She looked at him. 'Can you make it all right?'

'Yes, I think so. It was a slow acting poison. As soon as you pulled it out it stopped affecting me. I'm also not human. My physiognomy is different. Luckily.'

'Oh. Good to know.' She said flatly.

Super, she thought, aliens all over the place. I was supposed to be resting. Instead I'm running for my life. My horoscope said I should stay home today but did I listen? Nooo. 'Hey Wait! What if he finds your scent?' She asked spinning him around to face her. 'Or mine even? That thing that was on you is in my coat. If you flushed that thing why is it still coming?' She couldn't explain it but when she looked in his eyes she he would do his best to protect her.

'He hasn't found your coat or else he'd be here by now. They can only follow the scent if they have it. But once these bounty hunters have it they are relentless. Once they have a scent they don't lose it. As far as why he's here, he may be getting two signals. One from the tracer the other from the Gorlik. The creature you killed. Come on. Time is running out. We may have to make a break for it.'

'Bounty hunter?' She gasped in the most frightened whisper.

He took her hand and gave it a supporting squeeze. 'Come on. Follow me and be quiet.' Together they slid through he door hunched over so as not to be seen. Her heart was racing, beating like it was going to come out of her chest. Occasionally he would peek to see where the bounty hunter was. The stranger stopped dead and dropped to the floor pulling her under the desk with him. She was trembling. The alien was walking slowly in their direction. It was passing the desk they were under. She now could make out some of the bottom half of what it looked like. There were muscles were on the outside covered by strands of pulsating veins and ligaments. It seemed to be covered with a kind of slimy residue. Some of the veins were not connected and hanging loose flowing as the alien moved. She buried her face in the strangers shoulder. He put a comforting hand around her. The bounty hunter passed. The stranger looked around to see if it they were in the clear. When he was certain he crept out from under the desk and extended a hand and led the way. They moved around the cubicles once more. She could hear the alien emitting a deep growl that sent shivers down her spine. She was trying to control her breathing. They rounded the cubicle to the desk with the plants. She could smell the stench of the cheap perfume. It was so overpowering that she made a face. Then she heard a sound that made her body wrench. The bounty hunter let out what could only be conceived as a war cry. She knew then it found the scent. Then the stranger jumped up.

'Get what ever you can! I'll keep it busy.' The bounty hunter began smashing through the cubicles. It was following the stranger. Desks were flying in every direction as the bounty hunter was clearing his own path. She was ducking to avoid debris. She opened the desk drawer and grabbed the first thing she saw. She pulled out a can of hair spray. She jumped up. The bounty hunter looked at her and roared causing her to drop the can. His face was similar to the rest of his body. It looked as if his entire body were inside out. The angrier it got, the more its veins were flapping. It's teeth, she now noticed, were all sharp. Its nose was a square shape with nostrils flaring. And its eyes were blood red and glowing. It turned its attention back to the stranger who was being forced in a corner.

'QUICKLY! He shouted.

She spun around and grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall.

She turned back and threw it to him but he missed from the alien throwing more office furniture about. She was in shock. What could she do she had to help. She saw he made a leap for the extinguisher. He was now on the floor. She picked up the hair spray and began searching other desks that were intact. She pulled out drawer after drawer until she found what she needed. 'Come on! There has got to be one here!' She saw the bounty hunter was hovering over the stranger.

The stranger had nowhere to go. He was backed in a corner between both sides of a desk trying use the extinguisher, which seemed to be jammed. 'No!' He shouted. The bounty hunter raised his arm and spikes emerged from his fingertips. A smile broadened the bounty hunters face. 'Now you die.'

The Chase

The stranger had nowhere to go. He was backed in a corner between both sides of a desk trying use the extinguisher, which seemed to be jammed. 'No!' He shouted. The bounty hunter raised his arm and spikes emerged from his fingertips. A smile broadened the bounty hunters face. 'Now you die.'

'Yeah? Well here's a hot beauty tip ugly!' She sprayed the hair spray and turned on the lighter. Fire shot out of the spray can and flames engulfed the alien. It let out a loud groaning cry. The stranger leapt up fast as she put the lighter out.

He grabbed her hand pulled her away. 'Great thinking.' They ran around broken furniture and over it trying to escape. He was making way to the stairs. Just then the sprinklers went off. They both stopped and looked at the bounty hunter. He was more smoking than on fire now. He was mad as hell. He let out a howl so fierce it smashed the windows.

'Uh oh.' She said quickly. Without a moments hesitation they ran as fast as they could to the stairs. She took the strap of her purse over her shoulder. She had no idea her vacation was going to start out like this. She wanted something to do but this was not what she had in mind. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

'Don't Stop!' The stranger shouted.

She looked back and to her surprise the bounty hunter was not far behind. Her eyes opened wide and she started to run again. The stranger grabbed her hand continuing down the stairs.

'Listen, if we're going to be in this mortal danger, at least give me a name to call you!'

'Doctor!'

'I'm Carolyn!' She called back!'

They started jumping over the stair rails. She felt something hit her back. She thought the bounty hunter caught up with them for a second. She turned quick to see, but there was nothing. 'Two more floors and we're to the car park. Home free. What happens next?' She said panting between words.

'We have to get to my TARDIS and get it off this planet! Wait! You don't remember me?' He asked as they reached the door to the car park.

She was going to respond when she felt the worst pain she'd ever felt pierce her back and she screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

'MEL!' The Doctor knelt by her. 'Are you all right?' Her eyes were wide and vacant. She went limp in his arms. 'Oh no!' He bent her over his arm to see another creature that had him earlier was on her back. He pulled it off and threw it as hard as he could against the wall. He took out the tracking devise and smashed it beneath his shoe. He picked her up, opened the door and made his way to the only car in the lot. While he held her in one arm, he took out the keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. He had to get her to the TARDIS. It was the only way to save her life. He was different. He could fight it longer. She was only human. She could die. This he would not allow. Not if he could help it. He opened the back door and laid her down on the back seat. The door to the car park smashed open and the bounty hunter broke into a run after them. The Doctor jumped in the drivers seat. He started the car and sped off only to hear the roar of the bounty hunter behind. 'I'm sorry old girl it's going to be a bumpy ride.'

He sped the car to the exit away from the building. His foot went to the floor as he raced through the streets. He reached one hand back to keep her from falling to the floor when he was making fast turns. Mel started to moan from the pain in her back.

Good thought the Doctor. A good sign she'll survive. 'Hang on Mel! We're almost there.' He saw something in the rear view mirror that made him physically turn his head.

The bounty hunter was at least a mile behind on a hover speeder and gaining fast. The Doctor pushed the car to the limit. He drove the car through the park where the TARDIS was just coming into view. 'Come on Doctor. You can do this.' The car was driving fast over grass and pavement. The occupants were shaking from the surface it was driving over. 'The TARDIS! Here goes nothing!' The Doctor's face intensified as he, at the last moment, calculated his best guess, slammed on the breaks, turned the wheel and stopped four feet in from of the TARDIS doors. Mel was jostled but was still on the back seat.

He bolted out hearing the hover speeder, but not daring to look back just yet. He grabbed Mel from the back seat, swiftly unlocked the doors, and entered the TARDIS.

The bounty hunter arrived and advanced to the TARDIS. When he was within feet he heard a groaning sound as the blue box vanished. The bounty hunter's eyes glowed red as he looked at the now empty spot. He turned back to his hover speeder and left to continue his mission.

Escape

The bounty hunter was at least a mile behind on a hover speeder. The Doctor pushed the car to the limit. He drove the car through the park where the TARDIS was just coming into view. 'Come on Doctor. You can do this.' The car was driving fast over grass and pavement. The occupants were shaking from the surface it was driving over. 'The TARDIS! Here goes nothing!' The Doctor's face intensified as he, at the last moment, calculated his best guess, slammed on the breaks, turned the wheel and stopped four feet in from of the TARDIS doors.

He bolted out hearing the hover speeder, but not daring to look back just yet. He grabbed Mel from the back seat, swiftly unlocked the doors, and entered the TARDIS.

The bounty hunter arrived and advanced to the TARDIS. When he was within feet he heard a groaning sound as the blue box vanished. The bounty hunter's eyes glowed red as he looked at the now empty spot. He turned back to his hover speeder and simply left.

The Doctor bowed his head relieved. 'Mel.' He picked her up and headed to her old bedroom.

As he set her down a sharp pain ran through his back as he was becoming painfully aware that his own wounds needed tending to. He managed to put the pain aside before, but things were slowed down so he could no longer ignore it. The creature had dug deep into his back, and that needed the most attention. Most of the poison wore off. There was still some lingering through his system. Mel had to come first though.

He left the room to get the medical kit. He was moving stiffly trying to control the pain. He was going to remain conscious to help Mel.

When he returned he sat on the bed and looked at Mel.

'Sorry about this, but there is no other way.' The Doctor ripped her blouse off to get to the wound quickly.

He gritted his teeth when he rolled her on her stomach as the pain was growing with every movement. He moved the locket she was wearing aside as it had made its way onto her back. His vision blurred again, his body unsteady. He shook his head in hope to ward off the grogginess he was feeling. 'Must finish.' He finished dressing her wounds and sat back. He smiled weakly. ' Now-need-rest.' He stood up and felt confident. Then without warning his knees buckled. He was now on his hands and knees gasping in pain. His back was afire. The room started to spin. The Doctors face winced. He was not going to accept defeat. 'AH!' His lips moved, trying to say something but no words came out. His body swayed then his eyes rolled shut as he fell hard to the floor.

'Mmm' the Doctor moaned. The pleasant aroma of tea assaulted his nostrils. 'Mel?' was all he managed. He slowly opened his eyes. His vision cleared quickly.

He sat up slowly and looked around. He could feel the bandages on his back. On a table tray there was a teapot, two cups, cream and sugar. His upper clothing, he noticed, was draped over a nearby chair. He was in the bed and Mel was no-where to be seen. He swung his feet onto the floor.

'Mel?' he called. He felt no dizziness a he stood up. He was still for a moment before moving any further. He felt better. He sat back down and took a sigh of relief.

Melanie walked in with a small platter of food. 'You shouldn't be up so quick. Get some rest.' She was very pleasant.

'Too much to do. How are you feeling?' He asked. She set the tray down next to the tea and sat down next to the Doctor.

'Much better, thanks. How about you?' She poured tea and handed it to the Doctor. She was trying to think of how and when to ask what was going on. She was holding together but for how long?

'Very well, thank you.' He took a sip and set it down. He noticed she was wearing a new set of clothes. 'Mel, tell me what you remember.'

She looked at him. Now was a good time. 'I've told you! My name is Carolyn. And we're not going to get too far in conversation until you remember that.'

'You still don't remember.' The Doctor was concerned. 'You should remember by now.' He stood up on is feet again.

'I don't know what you're going on about but you do have some explaining to do. Like everything since I met you.' She didn't want to unravel too much. She kept telling herself to remain calm.

The Doctor walked to the chair and began dressing. He was lost in thought while donning his clothes and he started talking to himself. 'What am I missing? There has to be some reason-'

'Look Doctor who ever you are, I think you should talk to me, especially if we're going to be-wherever here is.'

The Doctor turned fastening the last button on his shirt. He was showing signs of stiffness from the now bandaged wound.

'You don't remember me, the TARDIS, traveling through time and space? What about Glitz?'

Her eyes went wide. ' Glitz? Doctor, I think you need a doctor. What is this place anyway? I can't seem to find a way out.' She got up and looked down the corridor and back to the Doctor.

'You're in the TARDIS Mel. And I don't think you want to go back just yet. We still have a bounty hunter on our tail.' He added as he put his vest and his cravat properly around his neck. 'We still have some work to do if we're going to stay alive.'

She jumped. 'What? Right! That's it! Where's the phone? I'm calling the police and have you locked up!' She stormed out of the room. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she would feel better if they were involved. How could she explain the bounty hunter? Maybe it was a hallucination. Maybe she was slipped some drug that sent her on this wild trip. That would explain everything. That was it. She was drugged somehow.

The Doctor grabbed his coat and ran after her. He stopped dead. 'Locked up?' he whispered. 'Lock? Locket! That's it!' He broke into a sprint.

'MEL!'

He was close. She had to get away from him before he did something else. 'Oh there has to be a way out of this maze!'

She rounded the corner and ran right into the Doctor. 'Look, you stay away from me!' She backed up.

He walked slowly. 'Mel listen, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never. Look in my eyes. You can trust me. Please. It's not just our lives on the line here. There are other lives at stake as well and unless we get through this we all could die. Please.'

'What do you want?' She asked finding herself against a hard surface. She quickly looked behind her. She could swear that wall wasn't there before.

He stepped closer. 'Your locket. I think it holds the key to your memory loss.'

She pulled the locket from under the blouse. She looked at it for a moment then clinched her hand around it.

He extended his hand. 'Please.'

She looked confused. She wanted to give it to him but couldn't. She felt she should give it to him. She looked at the locket. Her eyes were transfixed. 'No! I can't!'

The Doctor watched as he spoke. 'Yes you can Mel.' He took another step closer.

Mel's eyes went wide. 'No! No!' She shook her head, eyes still on the locket. 'NO!' She screamed.

The Doctor swiftly grabbed the locket and pulled it off of her neck. Melanie swayed and fell into the Doctors arms. 'Mel!'

'Oh.' She stirred as the world was coming back into focus. 'Wha-' she looked up at the man who held her balance. ' Who? Doctor?'

'Welcome back Mel.' He said with a gentle smile on his face. He helped her back upright. ' How are you feeling?'

He helped her to stand. She was recalling events in her mind. 'Confused. What's going on? Hold on a sec.' She looked at him. He didn't look like the same man she was with the last time. 'Did you- I mean; you've done it again haven't you? Regenerated. It is you isn't it?'

The Doctor looked at the locket and back at Mel 'Yes Melanie. It's me. Come on.' He put an arm around her. 'We have a puzzle to figure out.'

Their voices trailed off as he led her down the corridor.

'My Lady!' A man dressed in a green and black hooded robe stood next to a large caldron. In it was a thick red liquid that showed images of the Doctor and Melanie in the TARDIS.

'I know Stol. All is going as I had planned.' A sleek silver hand waved over the pot and the images faded.

'You wanted him find out?'

'He knows only this. It will not be so easy from this point forward. He did finish sooner than I expected. He is quite clever. I may have to take appropriate action.'

He watched as she glided across the floor. Her white gown clung to her sleek and slender figure and flowed softly with her every movement. Her movements were slow and gentle. Her voice was melodic. A silver hand brushed white hair from her silver face. Her piercing stone blue eyes could look in your soul. For that reason he was afraid to look at her. He wanted to please her and make sure she was pleased. She could do anything and have anyone. It was an honor that he was to serve her. That he was picked to do so from hundreds of his kind. He didn't understand why he was picked but he knew not to question her word. Her fury surpassed her beauty. But she was beautiful even in the pit of rage, which he'd only seen twice in his life. He was never to show his face to anyone but her. That was her law. He obeyed. 'What do you mean my lady?'

'You will keep watch.' Ignoring his question. 'I will rest now. Inform me of anything new.' She slowly turned. Her arm made a motion from her midriff to her head and she faded leaving Stol alone. He watched the spot where she was last retaining the image in his mind. When he was satisfied he went to the cauldron, waved his arm and the images of the Doctor and Mel were there once again. As he listened to the voices from the TARDIS. He wondered if he would ever talk to her as the Doctor did, without fear, as an equal. But never with the arrogance he did. He wanted to know why she was so interested in the Doctor. He decided he was going to find out...

The room was empty and quiet. There was no movement save for an hourglass with the sands running down and a curtain rippling from the gentle breeze of an open window. A small area became distorted and a form took shape, and the Lady appeared. She looked around the room. Her eyes hung in sadness as she glided to the hourglass and took a deep sigh.

'Well Doctor, it has been a long time. Our reunion is long past due. I knew somehow we would meet up again, but I didn't think it would be under these circumstances.' She walked over to the window where the breeze lightly picked up her hair. She looked outside. There was molten lava that continued for as far as the eye could see. Her white face picked up the hue of red from outside.

'This prison won't hold me for much longer. You think that this barrier that Time Lords constructed has no weaknesses? I may not be able to get out but there are ways of getting things in. Not much on my limited power.' She walked to the hourglass. ' But at least I can feed. Stol has seen to that. When I break free of these infernal bonds I will feed on those who have entrapped me. Our next meeting Doctor, will be the last!

You, the Time Runners, and the Time Lords shall pay for denying me that which is rightfully mine. They thought they took everything from me.' A hand reached up and caressed the crystal amulet around her neck. She caressed the indentation.

'You get closer by the minute Doctor. And you don't even realize it.' She smiled and turned back to the hourglass. 'It is only a matter of time…'

The Doctor and Mel entered the console room. The Doctor made for his tool kit. He began fishing around looking for something. 'Come on. I know you're here.'

Mel looked around in amazement. 'Doctor! This is incredible! How did you do it?' She walked over to the console looking over everything wondering how much was familiar.

'Hm? Oh. Simple configuration. There are several different control rooms. I was puttering around one day and found this one.'

'Puttering around huh?' Mel knew what usually happens when the Doctor putters.

'Ah ha! There you are.' He pulled an odd set of spectacles out of the tool kit. They were round and thick with a small knob on the side.

He donned them as Mel walked over. 'Doctor, what are you doing? And what are those things?'

The Doctor put the amulet on the table and leaned in close and adjusted the knob. 'These are high-powered sensor optics. Seeing as, and correct me if I'm wrong, the trouble all started with this, I thought I'd get a better look before we go tinkering around.'

'You're right. It did…I think.' Mel looked uncertain as she was thinking back.

'Why don't you tell me what you remember before and after you came across this.' He took out what looked like a small dental pick and started to work as he listened to Mel's tale.

She pulled up a chair and sat near the Doctor. 'Well I guess a good place to start would be when Glitz and I-'

'Glitz? I thought he was taking you back to Pease Pottage?'

' Well we got side tracked and-'

'Side tracked? Hm. Sounds familiar. Go on.'

'Well, we had just landed on Xacron. Glitz had just accepted our next job-'

'Job?' the Doctor interrupted again. He looked up from his work and looked at Mel for an explanation.

'Um…Well…' She stammered. She watched the Doctor's face. 'We needed repairs to the ship and we had to take some jobs to pay for them. So as time went on we decided to continue doing these jobs. Sort of, investigators. We would help people look for other people or things and in return we would get paid. One thing led to another and, well here we are.'

The Doctor went back to his work keeping a very mindful ear.

It all really started when a hyper-coil blew. We'd landed on Xacron to fix the ship and found that we needed quite a bit of money for a new one. I was resting when Glitz came in very excited…'

'Mel! Mel! Where are you!'

Mel arose from her slumber. She stood up, stretched and headed to the hall where she was nearly bawled over by a very enthusiastic Glitz.

'What is it? What's going on?'

'I've solved all our problems love. We get the ship repaired for free and get a sizeable profit to boot!'

'Glitz.' Mel said rather suspiciously. 'What have you done? You said you were not going to do any more dodgy deals.'

'I haven't! Really. Look, I may have made a bad choice or two but all our jobs have been on the up and up. We may have ended up on the wrong side by accident but we always made it right. Helped those who needed it. You took a lot faith in me and I have not led you astray have I?'

'Well, not really I suppose.'

'And we have made honest money right?'

'I guess.'

'And you did take me for better or worse didn't you?'-

The Doctor spun his head up so fast that when he saw Mels face in the optics so close he jumped. As he removed them, the look of surprise required and explanation.

'Yes I married Glitz!' She stood up and paced a bit. 'It happened after we'd decided to go into business together so to speak. We had to make an emergency landing near a small village and the people there seemed to be infected with some sort of plague. They were all dying. No one knew why. That is until I became infected myself. Glitz found a map to an ancient spring that brings life. Someone had cut off the old water supply and created a new and contaminated it, so he could keep the spring to himself.

I don't know if the water was anything more than just water, but it was sacred to them.

Anyway, Glitz risked life and limb to find the person responsible and get the antidote. I guess it was at that point where we both realized we cared for each other more than we knew. I felt liked I belonged there, with him.'

She looked at the Doctor and waited.

He smiled warmly. 'Love can be found where you least expect it. I'm very happy for you both. Go on then.' He turned back to the amulet.

Mel wasn't sure how he would take the news, but she was relieved it was in the open. She continued…

'Look at this.' Glitz pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket. 'There is this ancient artifact that was stolen from the museum and the curator wants us to find it while the trail is still hot. We only have a couple of hours before the local law enforcement chap or something comes.'

'Ok, go on.'

'Well I put the word out that we were looking for a transport job. As I see it, he's going to want to find a way off this rock as soon as possible. Get my meaning love?'

'I think you manage to find more trouble than the Doctor.'

'Mel! ' The Doctor protested. 'How can you possibly-…Oh right. Ok point taken. Continue…

'Well' She thought. 'I guess it bears looking into. I could use a good stretch. Let me get my coat.'

'Oh no! I'll handle this one! You stay here safe.'

'No way! I'm not going to stay behind while you play.'

'It's just a search and retrieve. Nothing exciting. Why don't you go shopping if you want to stretch.'

'Shopping!' She opened her mouth to protest but stopped. 'I get it now. You've been trying to keep me on the sidelines ever since I almost died.'

He took a deep sigh. 'You're too smart for my own good.' He walked up to her and gently pulled her in his arms. 'Look, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.' He leaned in and kissed her.

After a moment she pulled back and looked in his eyes. She smiled.

'You won't. I have to be apart though. You of all people should know that. And I have made it this far haven't I?'

'I know but-'

'No buts. So,' She went to fetch her coat. 'Where do we go?'

'There's a local bar not too far from here, but I don't think you're going to want to go there? It's no place for a woman.'

'We'll see.' She walked back in putting her arm in the other sleeve, straightened herself and turned to Glitz. 'Lead the way.'

'Well if you insist. Here. Put this on your arm.'

'What is it?'

'It's called a safe com. If you're ever in any real danger it'll teleport you someplace safe. I picked it up a while ago. Figured it couldn't hurt.'

'What kind of trouble are you expecting?'

'Just a precaution love.'

'Oh all right.' She gave in and strapped it on…

The Doctor's eyes narrowed for a moment and he looked up. Mel took note of this. 'Doctor? Are you all right?'

'Hm?' He shook his head. 'Yes I think so. I've just had the oddest feeling. Hm.' He picked up the amulet and looked at it in his hands.

Seeing as there was no immediate cause for alarm She went on.

'Well Glitz was right. It was no place for a woman. Anything seedy, sleazy or otherwise was in there. So I stayed out and looked around. Time was running out though. I could see some major security-tightening going on. Anyway, I had the feeling I was being watched. There was a small fellow, smaller than me, in a black robe. '

'You didn't.'

'I did. I followed him near an alley where he motioned me over.'

'Melanie I think you've picked up some bad habits from me. You may even surpass my knack for getting in trouble.'

'Ha, ha. Anyway, he seemed to know me or know of me. Somehow…

'Who are you?' Mel asked the stranger.

'It's you! You must help me.' He looked out in the street in a panic.

'Why? What or who are you running from?'

'A Jordohuuk.'

'A what?'

'The next thing I knew he threw the necklace over my head and ran. That thing saw me and I could only think of one thing to do. Hit the safe com. It didn't work. I panicked and I hit it as hard as I could! After that things got fuzzy. I was someone else, somewhere else. That is until you popped up. Come to think of it, that thing that chased us was the same thing that was after that man.'

The Doctor took off the optics and turned to Mel. 'A Jordohuuk you say. Why does that ring a bell?'

'I thought you said it was a bounty hunter.'

'To the best of my knowl-wait, wait, wait.' The Doctor put the Amulet down and ran to his bookshelf and began looking in great haste.

'I know it has to be here. I'm going to have to catalog these for easier reference some day-AH! Here it is!' He took a very old book from the shelf. It was dull green in color; twelve inches top to bottom and had ancient markings with an imprint of a face on the cover.

'What is it?'

'Ah, here it is. A Jordohuuk.' Mel walked over and he turned it so she could see. 'It's in ancient Gallifraian text. It says a Jordohuuk is only summoned, summoned? Hm, in the most extreme cases of universal peril.' He cast a worried gaze at Mel then put his attention back to the book. 'It is ruthless, determined and will not let anything get in its way. It does not know friend from foe. Its soul intent is protection of what it is guarding. Its only purpose is to keep that which is harmful to all species in the known universes. It was summoned only twice thus far. The first time it was summoned to guard a blood red stone known as the Jewel of Death. The last time it was called upon was for the Amulet of Dimensional time.'

'Well, that doesn't sound so bad. I mean you lot travel in time anyway.' She looked to the Doctor for reassurance. 'Right?'

He skims the rest of the text. 'It doesn't say much else. Only that this is not to be taken lightly, it is something hidden from a who, and if someone manages to get an object in question he, or she, will be hunted down for however long it takes until the Jordohuuk has the object in question back in his possession. It's almost vague and sketchy.

Well we have our work cut out for us. We need to find out what the amulet is, who wants it and why, how they got it and how to prevent it from happening again, avoid getting killed from the Jordohuuk and most likely save the universe.' He put the book back, took a deep breath and exhaled one word. 'Tea?'

Mel shook her head and cast a worried smile. 'So you heard my story, what's yours? How did you find me?'

'Oh, well the TARDIS was being temperamental. I was going to take Charily t-'

He hit his head hard with his hand.

'I've forgotten Charlie on Xacron. I got caught up in the excitement.' He took a deep sigh. 'We had just landed and Charlie wanted to stay on for a bit even though we weren't in the right place. I saw some people gathering around a wanted poster board so curiosity got the better of me.

The poster changed from someone else to you.

The whole square full of people parted in a panic and I saw our guardian friend and I ran to the TARDIS as fast as I could to find you. Long story short, I got in his way, tried to slow him down, which worked for a time. In turn he shot me with one of those creatures and well the rest is history so to speak. I think Charlie will be all right. She's resourceful.'

'You're not going back for her?'

'If we do we stand chance of running into the Jordohuuk. And right now we're ahead of him. I'll get her soon.'

She nodded. She didn't want to bump into him again. 'I'll agree to that. I'm not ready to die yet. Glitz'll be worried though.' She looked where the Doctor placed the book. 'Doctor, that book, what was it called anyway?'

'Ahem. Um, it's a secret diary to the sacred realm of Rassilon…'

'Rassilon? But I thought he was dead. How on earth did you get his diary?'

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak and suddenly he looked very perplexed. 'Well I-It was-You know, I don't know how. In fact I don't even remember when or where. Or even if.' He pulled the book out again and examined it more carefully. He flipped through the pages and looked at Mel.' There aren't any other words in this book save for the information regarding the Jordohuuk.'

Mel walked over to take a look. 'But how can that be?'

'I don't know.' He walked back to the table and set the book down next to the Amulet. As his hands left the book he glanced at the amulet and froze.

'Doctor?' She hurried over to his side. He seemed to be in some sort of trance. 'Doctor?…'

The Doctor was alone in the dark. He could hear his name being called in the distance. It became louder almost as suddenly as it had faded. '

'Doctor…I am so glad you could come.'

'Where are you?' He could feel shadows brush against his body from all directions. Fear began to swell inside him and he did his best not to show it. 'You shall not win. I will fight you.'

The voice spoke. 'Good. I was hoping this would be fun. This is my world Doctor, my domain and you are my prisoner. I am everywhere.'

Suddenly he was bound, hands and feet. His cravat flew from around his neck, and shirt ripped open.

'No! Don't do this! I beg you!'

'Beg me? Ooh, please do beg.'

The Doctor's head was forced to one side.

'Ah!' He could feel something warm and wet licking his neck.

'Mmm. You are different indeed.'

'No!' The licking became suckling.

'NO!' The Doctor was struggling in any way he could. He had to get away. This could not happen. His fear surfaced.

'Don't worry my love. It'll all be over soon.'

He saw the face of a demon, teeth, sharp, glistening. Her white hair was long and flowing in all directions. He could not stop her. He was powerless. He felt her teeth penetrate his neck.

'NOOOOOOOO!'…

Mel jumped as the Doctor shouted and jumped back. His eyes were wide with terror and his mouth gaped open.

'Doctor!'

As she started towards him his eyes relaxed, rolled back and he fell limp to the floor…

Charlie was enjoying herself looking in shop windows in the main square.

'Oh Doctor! The woman's clothes here are so different from the men's.' She made an observation when she looked at the people in the square. 'All the men are dressed in dark colors and the women light colors. And none of the women are wearing trousers of any sort. But I do like the styles the women wear. Perhaps I should get one or two things. What do you think Doctor?' She looked around and could not see him anywhere. 'Now where's he gone off to?'

She walked near the street to see if she could catch sight of him when commotion from the people arose. She turned to see what was going on. People were piling on the sidewalks fast. When she turned in the direction of all the excitement she saw the most ghastly creature she had ever seen in her life. A vein flailing, muscle throbbing, hideous monster. It was walking with a purpose.

She looked frantically for the Doctor, pushing her way through people who were trying to get a look at or avoid the monster. When she made it through she caught glimpse of the Doctor struggling to get out of a group of onlookers huddled near a corner building. He bolted out and ran toward the TARDIS at top speed.

'Doctor!' she called quickly. 'We've only just arrived. How could he have gotten in trouble so quickly? Doctor!' She broke in a run back through the people to catch him, but was too late. She heard the familiar groaning wheezing noise of the TARDIS as it faded from sight. 'Doctor?' she whispered. 'He's left me.'

She stood there in disbelief. 'How could he leave me? There has to be a reason. He would never leave me on purpose. Come on Charlie. You're an Edwardian adventuress. You've been in much more trouble than this. Think. I know, I'll follow that beast thing for a star-'

Screams were heard from the street up ahead. She ran in the direction from where they were coming. As she got closer, a group of people were huddled around a woman crying, knelt down over two piles of ashes on the ground.

'Oh no. What?' It was so horrible she couldn't finish her sentence.

'That thing burned her children to ash.' The woman next to her whispered.

'NO!' the woman got up in a pit of rage and anguish and ran after the monster screaming. 'NO!'

'NO!' Charlie started after her. 'Come back! You'll be killed!'

Charley tried to catch up to her but she was too far ahead. 'STOP!'

As the woman got closer, the monsters hands started to glow...

'Look Mr. Glitz, I need to get off this rock as soon as possible. Now!'

'Ok, ok. I just have to get my partner and we'll be off. We do need to talk about the payment.'

'Anything! Look, I have ancient Baruvial Credits, double what their worth. I'll meet you at your-'

The doors to the tavern burst open and a small man wearing a maroon woven tunic shouted to everyone. 'Tanak's family has just been killed by a monster and it's headed this way!' He rushed out as quickly as he entered. The bar stayed quiet for seconds and cleared just as fast.

Glitz turned to seal the deal and his new passenger was already out the back door. He looked outside and cast an expression of worry.

'Mel.' He got out of his seat and ran outside with the rest of the crowd. People were moving out of the street keeping out of the monsters way.

'What is it?' Someone asked.

'I don't know. I've never seen anything like it.'

'What the?' It was the ugliest thing Glitz had ever seen. It looked like its insides were out. He looked around for Mel, who was nowhere to be seen.

He was making his way out of the crowd. The monster had just passed by.

He turned fast and saw a screaming woman, running after the monster.

Glitz had no time to stop her.

The monster stopped dead, turned quickly arm raised. Before she knew it, her face was in its hand. She struggled and screamed through its hand. He held her there and she started to burn.

Glitz's jaw dropped. 'Mel.' He began making his way through the crowd frantic to find Melanie when he saw a younger woman advancing fast.

'NO! She yelled.

The monster dropped the Tanak to the ground burning to ashes, and walked at a strong pace toward Charley.

She was frozen in horror. Glitz intercepted, grabbing her hand and pulling her away as fast as he could.

'Come on! I think you've overstayed your welcome!'

Charley felt as if her arm was being pulled out of its socket. She picked up pace with Glitz and allowed him to lead her out of danger.

After what seemed an eternity of running around people and buildings, Glitz looked back and noticed that they were not being followed and stopped. He and Charley caught their breaths.

'Seems to have lost interest.' He managed.

'Thank you. I'm Charlotte Pollard.' She said between breaths. 'My friends call me Charley. You're defiantly in the friend category. I owe you one.'

He bent over to catch his breath. 'You're welcome. I'm Sabalom Glitz. People usually call me Glitz. You weren't responsible for that thing were you?'

'No. I'd only just arrived. I was trying to stop her.'

'Nearly getting yourself killed in the process.'

Charley was about to protest when Glitz spoke again. 'Sorry, that was unfair. You were trying to save her. I would've done the same.' He had so many things on his mind it was almost hard to process it all. 'Tell you what you help me find my wife and we'll call it even.'

'I think I can do that seeing as my ride has left for the moment. Do you know what that thing was?

'No, but I have a feeling I know what it wanted. We'll worry about that after. I just want to see if my wife is all right. This is the sort of trouble that tend to get into.'

' Trouble? She doesn't happen to have red hair, blue shirt and black coat does she?'

His head tilted slightly. 'How did you?' He followed her eyes to the wall of the next building. 'Oh no.'

They walked over and saw Melanie's picture on the wanted wall.

'Wanted for the theft of the Ancient Eye of Time. That must be why the Doctor-'

'The Doctor?'

'Yes. We're travelers…' She saw his expression change. 'Do you know him?'

A slight look of relief passed over his face. 'Yes, we both do. She, Mel, traveled with him for a time. This is also the kind of trouble that follows him too.'

'You know the Doctor alright.'

I feel a little better knowing he's here. He can help us find Mel. I just wish I knew if she was all right. Where is he?'

'Well, that's just it. He's not. We weren't out of the TARDIS five minutes when he ran back and left me here to twiddle my thumbs. It's all fitting together now. Since that thing was, I guessing, going after her, she must've escaped somehow and the Doctor went off to rescue her. If that's the case he'll find her.'

'I hope so. Listen, we can do something. Why don't you find out what you can about the Eye of Time and that monster at the museum, and I'll have a chat with the real thief.'

'All right then. Let's meet back in an hour?'

'That should be enough time.'

'Glitz?' He looked at her. 'Stay out of trouble, please.'

'You too.'

He told her how to get to the museum and watched her leave. 'Find her first, Doctor. Find her first. He said walking to the docking hanger fists clinched and anger flaring in his eyes. ' And now for some unfinished business...'


	7. Double Visions

Stol watched the images of the Doctor and his companion in the bubbling cauldron. He became intently more interested as he saw the Doctor stare in horror at the amulet and scream. He began pacing around the cauldron watching. He stopped and saw the Doctor lose consciousness.

There was something about him that suddenly began to gnaw at his mind. The Doctor seemed familiar to him. More than when he had encountered him before. He stood there looking, watching, and waiting. He slowly reached his hand over the image of the Doctor. Something made him reach in and touch the surface of the liquid.

As soon as he did his eyes flared and his body went rigid. His mind was flooded with images. They came so fast. Images that of the Doctor and the Empress.

Feelings flooded his soul. A soul he no longer had. And yet he had feelings.

Feelings of pain and friendship, sorrow and disbelief. Victory and failure. Good and evil. Life and death.

He was trying to pull his hand away but could not. He didn't know what would happen, reaching into the images, but he couldn't resist the urge. Something made him do it.

He could hear the Doctor talking but couldn't understand the words.

It was getting hard for him to breathe.

He could see people. People he should know. People like he used to be.

No! They were evil. They were responsible! Responsible for this.

The Doctor and his kind, the Time Runners.

The images filled his head. His body was on fire. He saw the Empress reaching out a hand. She was his salvation. Pain seared through him. He saw more visions. It was hard to sort out. It was too much too fast.

His vision was blurring. His body convulsed. He saw the Doctor one with the Empress. Teeth sharp, hands glowing, yelling in pain as he advanced. The Doctor was going to kill him.

In a desperate attempt, he used what will he had and waved his arm over the cauldron and summoned the link gone. A bright light filled the room. He screamed and flew back hitting the wall.

He sat up unsteadily, sweat poured down his face. His vision started to clear. He panted and cradled his hand, which was severely burned, at the same time clutching his chest. There was residual smoke from it fading fast.

As he caught his breath he tried to make sense of what had just happened. With every movement he made there was pain. He stumbled as he got up using the wall for support.

He stared at the cauldron.

'What is this?' he whispered. 'AHH!' He grabbed his head and doubled over. The agony subsided and he stood upright again.

'I will not let the Doctor take my mistress from me! That must be what those visions were. Warning me what the Doctor is planning. But why would he do that?' He thought for a moment. 'He wants to kill me! Well Doctor, I will see you find your way here and when the time is right, I will kill you...


End file.
